


In Which Percy Gets (Irrationally) Jealous

by maydayparade8123



Series: Ways To Go verses [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Jealous!Percy!!!! wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydayparade8123/pseuds/maydayparade8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/907629">Ways To Go</a> verse.</p>
<p>Percy gets jealous. Over Annabeth and Axe. <i>Again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Percy Gets (Irrationally) Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this was a fill for a prompt on tumblr:
> 
> "Could you do Jealous!Percabeth? (preferably jealous!percy !)"
> 
> and i decided to make it a ways to go thing! note that if you haven't read ways to go this probably won't make much sense. there's a link in the summary!

;;;

It starts like this: “You’re looking dashing, Axe.”

It’s followed by a “I could say the same for you, Ms. Chase.”

It ends with a none-too-politely said, “It’s Mrs. Jackson.”

And Percy says that part, obviously, because he is  _hers_  and there’s absolutely no reason anyone should mention her maiden name. It’s stupid. Jackson sounds better anyways. And now her initials are AJ, which just so happen to be the same initials for ‘apple juice’. It’s a sign from God himself, really.

Axe laughs, a chunk of his half-orange hair falling in his face. “Whoa, tiger, it was a joke.”

Percy rolls his eyes. Axe laughs again. Annabeth pats his shoulder and touches her thumb to his cheek, and it’s like that. It’s how it is now, because it’s become “obnoxious”—at least as far as the media’s concerned—to kiss in public. Rather, they choose to place their thumbs where they would kiss the other. Percy thinks it’s somehow more intimate than an actual kiss.

He puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple for good measure. Axe rolls his eyes and would probably look annoyed if it weren’t for the fond shine to his eyes. Percy hates his best friend, but he really loves him, too.

"Ready for our reservations, then?" Axe questions, fumbling with his door handle. And this is how it is, too, Annabeth meeting up with (her) four boys for dinner when they get back from touring. She sticks close to Percy all night. Percy doesn’t take his hand off her knee for all of dinner. Axe sips wine because it makes him sleepy, and he can’t wait to pass out the moment he gets home. Leo attempts to recollect every good memory from tour all in the span of an hour and a half. Nico reminisces a bit himself, eyes half-lidded and shoulders drooping.

This time is no different than the fifteen or so other times they’ve had their collective dinners. Leo speaks loudly, attracting the attention of most people within a ten foot radius. Axe joins in with wine-stained lips that clash with the orange in his hair. Nico has a small smile on his lips the entire night, and Percy’s hand burns through Annabeth’s jeans.

"I missed you," Percy tells her, right against her ear, as Axe and Leo are trying to think of a certain fan's name.

Annabeth swallows her food and pecks his cheek swiftly. “I missed you more.”

"Disgusting," Axe announces, scrunching his nose up. "Have you finished being sickening, Westly and Buttercup?"

"Don’t quote the Princess Bride," Nico groans, burying his face in his hands. "That’s in such bad taste."

"It’s been three months," Percy says, a slight edge to his voice. "I think I’m allowed to miss her."

Axe raises an eyebrow. “You alright, man?”

"Are you done being annoying, _man_?"

Annabeth pinches his knee under the table. “He’s just teasing, Perce.”

Percy continues to narrow his eyes at Axe, who only seems to be growing more and more amused. “I really missed you, too, Annabeth,” Axe says finally, a smug expression taking over his face. “It’s a good thing that we kept up through text.”

"You  _what_?” Percy’s knuckles turn white around his fork. “What the hell?” He shoots Annabeth an accusing look. “Why did no one tell me?”

Annabeth catches on when Axe nudges her foot under the table. “We didn’t think it mattered. I mean, we weren’t like. Sexting, or whatever. It was just ‘how are yous’ and such.”

"Still—" Percy looks uneasy.

"I mean, not like I’m trying to homewreck or anything. It’s so nice to come back from tour and be greeted with such a beautiful face, might I add. If you weren’t with Percy I’d be attempting to steal your heart right about now, Ms.  _Chase_.”

Percy drops his fork with more noise than necessary, his cheeks reddening. “Axe.”

Annabeth hums happily, flipping her hair over her shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes. “I might let you, Axe.” Axe rubs his mouth to fend off the smirk that wants to be there.

"Annabeth!" Percy whisper-yells, his eyes widening. "You’re supposed to be on my side!"

"Doesn’t mean I can’t recognize an attractive male who promises he would steal me away in another life." Annabeth turns her nose up and laughs along with Axe.

"But—" Percy cuts himself off, looking between the two of them with his eyes in slits. "Wait."

Axe starts laughing so hard that he almost knocks his orange soda over. Nico catches it serenely and pushes it further onto the table. Leo snorts into his macaroni and ends up choking. “ _Christ_ , Percy, you fall for that every time,” he manages, attempting to dislodge pasta from his throat.

"I never know when he’s being serious!" Percy argues glaring at everyone besides Nico, seeing as he’s the only one who isn’t involved. "He hits on Annabeth all the time!"

"Jokingly," Axe interjects. "Annabeth’s like my sister."

"Then, you," Percy tells him primly, sipping his tea, "are an incestuous bastard."

Annabeth beams at his vocabulary. “That was a good word!”

"Thank you,  _sweetums_ ,” Percy preens kissing the crinkles by her right eye. “You’re rubbing off on me.”

"Gross," Leo says, without any real heat, feigning a shudder. "’ _Sweetums._ ’”

"In such bad taste," Nico repeats, but he’s suppressing a smile.

 ;;;

the end


End file.
